Roadside Romeo Wiki:Discussion Policy
Discussion is used on the as means to discuss any improvements to the wiki, as well as help assist in general interaction between members of the online wiki community. It is considered an important aspect of the wiki and has thus been placed under some guidelines to help sustain a happy, wholesome, and social online community. General These are the universal rules that apply to all pages with discussion features. Any messages that break these rules will be removed immediately and its poster (registered or anonymous) shall face consequences. *''Always'' show respect for other users and their opinions. This wiki stands by the belief that every human being is entitled to their opinion. Users will not make personal attacks on other users, or attempt to silence their personal views. Such behavior is completely intolerable and will have immediate consequences. *''Always'' use appropriate language. Any words or phrases not suitable for children is considered inappropriate for this site. Please show respect to other users and do not ever use such language, even if it's out of context (like quoting). *'Keep all messages relevant to the topic.' With the small and somewhat flexible exception of user talk pages, messages should always stay on-topic to the given subject, not act as a social conversation between users. Such messages are subject to deletion by an administrator. *'No spamming, flaming, and/or trolling.' Aside from the self-explanatory spamming (which can be both nonsense posts and double-posts), any assertions or criticisms made should sound reasonable and be properly backed up with reasoning and evidence. Talk pages This section details most of the basic guidelines on how one should conduct themselves on talk pages, as well as how to properly use them. For more details on its usage, see . Article talk pages *'Sign ''all comments with four tildes (~~~~).' Signing comments establishes the identity of the poster and allows readers to immediately know who posted the message without having to look it up in the page's history. Four tildes are typed from the tilde key (located on the top-left corner of the keyboard right below the "Esc" key - hold down "Shift" to activate), which generates a signature by use of the user's username, as well as the current time and date. Signatures and other time preferences can be modified in . :All comments without a signature are marked by the Unsigned template, which generates a link to the user's profile page, talk page, and contributions to the wiki. :Some other functions of the tilde key: :*Three (3) tildes (~~~) = Signs user's username only :*Four (4) tildes (~~~~) = Signs user's username and date :*Five (5) tildes (~~~~~) = Signs the date only *'Create a new heading for each new discussion topic.' It is important to keep pages organized and navigable for future reading by keeping topics separate. :To discuss a new topic, start a new section by going to a new line and typing a title like this: " Heading ", replacing "Heading" with a suitable title for the topic you wish to raise. New messages that discuss a different topic and are not placed under a new section will either be assigned one, or placed in one entitled "(no title specified)". :All new discussions should be placed at the ''bottom of the page, below any other topics that may already be there. This can also be done automatically by using the button labeled "Add topic" (or "Leave message" on user talk pages) at the top of a talk page. *'Indent your comments when replying to a particular comment.' This is used to keep talk pages readable by showing whether they are replies to other comments, and if so, which ones. :New comments should be at a different indentation to the one above it. When using source mode for editing, this can be done by typing a colon (":"), which represents a different level of indentation. Messages which do not do this may be formatted by someone else. *'Do ''not create discussion topics about the article's subject.' An example of this would be: (On Talk:Romeo: "Does Romeo like Laila?"). The purpose of article talk pages are to openly discuss ''improvements the article itself (unless stated otherwise). The example given above is inappropriate for article talk pages because it does not discuss how to improve the article. Such topics will be removed immediately. *''Never'' delete or modify other users' posts. Each message is copyrighted to the original poster, and thus must remain in its original state (unless stated otherwise). Some exceptions to this rule: **Obvious spam or trolling; **Conversations that are completely irrelevant to the topic; **Minor formatting purposes, such as indenting or marking an unsigned comment; **Archiving (administrators only); **Any other posts that break policy. User talk pages *'(''The first three bulletpoints listed above).' *'When replying to a user's message, post it on their talk page, not your own page where the message was left.' When someone posts or changes something on a user's talk page, that user receives a notification at the bottom-left corner of their screen that says something around the lines of "You have new messages," providing a link to their talk page. This function is not possible if a conversation is being held on a single user's talk page, where the other user does not receive any notification and may not even know that there's been a new message directed to them. *'Avoid short and excessive messages.' User talk pages are not meant to act as an , where only short replies have been posted under a discussion topic. Such messages tend to flood the talk page and have cause for the user to archive early. For instant messaging activities, please use the wiki's . *'To a certain extent, users may remove and modify other users' posts on their own talk page.' Some eligible reasons for this: **Obvious spam or offensive posts; **Conversations that are completely irrelevant to the topic; **Archiving. *'Please after they've reached a particularly long length.' This is done because some older computer browsers cannot edit these longer pages properly. Talk pages may be archived whenever, but is recommended when the page has too many sections (depending on the length of the sections, it would be safe to archive after 50 sections), and/or spans over 32KB in data. :For details on how to archive, see . Comments This section details most of the basic guidelines on how you should conduct yourself on pages with the comments feature enabled (designated in areas labeled "Comments"), as well as how to properly use them. Some rules have been listed again for convenient redirect purposes. For more details on its usage, see . *Always'' show respect for other users and their opinions. This wiki stands by the belief that every human being is entitled to their opinion. Users will not make personal attacks on other users, or attempt to silence their personal views. Such behavior is completely intolerable and will have immediate consequences. *'Do ''not use any inappropriate and/or offensive language.' Any words or phrases not suitable for children is considered inappropriate for this site. Please show respect to other users and do not ever use such language, even if it's out of context (like quoting). *'Keep comments relevant to the topic.' Comments should always stay on-topic to the blog's subject, not act as a social conversation between users. Such comments are subject to deletion by an administrator. *'Do not post any comments considered spamming, flaming, and/or trolling.' Aside from the self-explanatory spamming (which can both be nonsense posts and double-posts), any assertions or criticisms made should sound reasonable and be properly backed up with reasoning and evidence. *'Please use correct English spelling, grammar, and punctuation.' This is to help others be able to read your comments easier. This is more along the lines of a guideline rather than an enforced rule, but it shows common courtesy to other readers. Voting ''Coming soon! Notes This policy uses heavy reference from: * * Discussion Policy